Deadly Alliance
by Venache
Summary: Its been 10 years since Blair left Manhattan and a lot has changed. She has a deadly secret that's been feasting on Chuck's concience and when there is a secret around Bart, georgina and the rest of the upper east side is ready with knives for a good stab


Deadly Alliance by Venache

Disclaimer: i do not own gossip girl or any of its characters so don't sue

This is my what if story, remember when Blair thought she was pregnant with chuck's baby in highschool? Well that's where this story starts but unlike the series it has a twist so read on to find out.

Prologue

The weather was sunny, without a cloud in the sky and the birds chirping in the busy city of Manhattan. The mood represented outside the Wuldrof cellar was no where near the chocking hate suffocating the air inside.

His eyes pierced through hers with a provocative intensity, deadly and not missing anything. What could you expect but fear when the searing gaze was coming from none other than Chuck Bass. A man who everybody knew was not to be messed with unless they ordered a hearse driver with all their funeral installments paid, to meet his destructive vengeance.

It didn't have to be this way but it was and there was no way of stopping it. Blair looked at the pistol in her hand aimed at the bastard known as Chuck Bass, now in her mercy sitting in a wooden chair tied with duck tape. She knew that every violent thought reflected from those melting brown eyes she had constantly fell for were glaring at her without the warmth that used to have that made again and again her knees buckle with weakness, was aimed at her.

It made her feel like a cold unfeeling machine , standing before the only human who had a rotten blackened heart, yeah right! He was Chuck Bass and she sure was not damned as the devil's spawn himself.

Stripping the duck tape off his mouth she smiled a smile of satisfaction as she watched him squirm in pain. Loading the pistol in her hands she cocked the gun and aimed it at him.

"You will never have my child Bass."

"Our, child Blair and don't forget that!" he said with an intensity

Anger surging through her veins she grabbed the old lamp next to her and hit his face as hard as she could . She stood panting while a new bleeding cut formed above his eye directly making him appear even more dangerous making her stomach flip.

No! She wasn't going to be weak , she had to protect her little girl Stephanie so that she could not get into the manipulating world she grew up in, a world with Chuck Bass in it.

Calming herself , not showing her agitation or any signs of a slightly dropped will power, she became the Blair he knew , the Blair she could easily turn on and off , the Blair who always got what she wanted.

She sat down on a chair facing him, hiking her French maid costume when she inhaled , revealing purple lacy lingerie and expanding her delicately formatted mounds ,she crossed her legs putting one leg on top of the other revealing her creamy thighs and luscious ass.

Wearing what she knew was his greatest weakness ,her stockings that he loved so much and never got tired of removing, Chuck found his eyes lingering up to the point of no return from his chair and knew he was a goner as a tortured look reflected in his eyes making Blair smirk.

"Isn't it funny how we got here?" she said lazily yet seductively as she toyed with the gun in her hand.

" Be careful with that Blair, we wouldn't want anything bad to happen now would we?"

"Oh please, like you would care Chuck." She said pissed off and chuckled out of character

Arching an eyebrow he looked at her with curiosity , " am I missing something?" he asked trying to understand her

"I'm remembering how we first started. " she simply stated and continued " I was the one who played the innocent , pathetic little bitch in distress and you would be the one who always fell for it…..hmmm….literally. I remember how you used…wait, let me correct that., how you still love hearing me moan in your ear and how I'm the only one who nicknamed you "Chuck" ," Blair said slightly smiling but never reaching her eyes as she rotated the gun around her delicate petite finger while Chuck's eyes never left the deadly mechanism in her hand.

"We were always bad for each other Blair, and that's why I always waited in the darkness for you-"

"Yeah right, with your hands never getting off me, which was pretty good while it lasted but if you ever thought that sultry message I left for you was an open invitation to sex, you are sadly mistaken."

" What can I say? I'm Chuck Bass ." he said lazily

"And you can't resist an opportunity to spread a woman's legs no matter what type of caliber she is , I can't help wondering what it is that I fell for in you. And even though we played each other hard Chuck, you leaving me in an abandoned building , pregnant with all my inheritance and fifty bucks to get rid of what I was carrying, I will never forgive you for that. The fact that you want the very child you called a mistake and told me to abort , you can keep dreaming on that one."

"Are you not forgiving yourself here Blair for sleeping with a guy who you used to love with every iota of yourself which you could have prevented and not get pregnant so that you wouldn't be standing here with a gun threatening to blow my brains out so that she doesn't know that she is the devil's spawn?" Seriously, get real Blair."

"One, never call my daughter a devil's spawn , because she is so much more than that." She said getting up and cocking her loaded gun.

"Any last words ,Bass? before you reach your final demise" She asked sweetly her gun aimed at his forehead with her legs spread a distance apart from each other.

Even though he knew his demise was going to be delivered by the woman standing in front of him who also happened to be his greatest adversary as well as weakness, dirty thoughts welled up uncontrollably in his mind as he thought of spanking Blair and his restricted member began defying gravity as well as Newton's laws as it stood up shamelessly and proud, its hardness and thickness pushing his fly open.

"Fuck you Wuldrof."

"Too bad, wrong answer."

And a loud bang was heard...

Firstly, chuck is not dead, his chuck bass! fr crying out loud, and all can say but let that not stop you to review and tell me what you think.


End file.
